


Getting to Know You

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and the Colonel negotiate - a few things need sorting out before John can get into subspace.<br/>The Colonel's from an alternate universe, and he and John fit together in some interesting ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Art: An illustrated, loosely linked remix of parts of "Colonel Sadist" by anon - an anonmeme WIP. This feels a bit like talking about Fight Club, but I hope I'm not breaking any rules by posting art inspired by a fic on the meme - it's certainly intended as a tribute to the author. For the subspace/headspace prompt on my kink_bingo 2012 card. Doubt I'm going to make a bingo by the deadline though, durn it. Thanks to sgafan and the daily flan for great screencaps.

 

 

 


End file.
